


can't fight this feelin / lennis

by josgaye



Category: Rock of Ages, Rock of Ages (2012), rock of ages broadway
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josgaye/pseuds/josgaye
Summary: dennis doesnt know how hard he's about to rock it.





	1. Chapter 1

dennis woke up at probably like 1pm, a party rocker has gotta sleep in. he checks his telephone for any new voicemails. he gets a message from his beautiful bro, lonny.   
"can't wait for work today! can i buy you a drink? WINK!!!"  
dennis can't help but smile big. he pushes his hair out of his face. lonny makes him so happy. he's the best bro anyone could ever ask for.   
he gets naked and stares at his own body in the mirror. he flexes and smiles at himself. damn, he's sexy.   
he starts a steamy shower. he waits for it to completely warm up and then steps in.   
he shampoos and conditions his beautiful locks. massages his roots, washes it thoroughly. he scrubs his body with time-appropriate-body-wash (because author is too lazy to google if certain soaps were around in the 80s). he spends probably 10 minutes in there, hoping he smells fine enough. he douses himself in cologne.  
he chillaxes for the remaining time he has before the bar opens. he eats time-appropriate chips and watches time-appropriate movies.   
dennis stretches. checking his watch, he decides its time to go to work. he arrives to find lonny waiting outside for him.   
lonny has a fat stack of cash and smirks while waving it at dennis.  
"you. me. drinks. fun." he says, pulling his bro close to him. they're so close, dennis can feel lonny's breath hitting his face.  
aww, lonny brushed his teeth AND flossed for him! he felt pretty special.   
dennis grabs his keys out of his jacket and unlocks the front door to the burban room.  
they were actually a few minutes early, before they even had to open. they got in and overwhelmed by happiness, dennis grabs lonny's face and kisses him deeply. they make their way to the bar counter and lonny's body is pressed against it. tangled in each others arms, they make out romantically.  
lonny runs his fingers through dennis' hair, and he seems to melt under the touch.   
a door jiggles for a split second. they quickly adjust themselves and lonny dusted himself off as drew burst through the door.  
the YOWOWOWOW echoed through the empty building.   
"my boy!" the two dudebros said in unison.  
they both high fived him and they set up for the day.  
the day dragged by unusually slow. dennis walked up to drew, put his hand on his shoulder and whispered,   
"me and lonny are leaving early. take care of her." he gave drew a good pat on the back, and then wandered to find lonny.  
he snuck up behind him and grabbed him by the waist.   
"come home with me." dennis whispered  
"right now? it's only 5:30!" lonny replied.


	2. day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here they go again, going down the only road theyve ever known (each other)

they rush into dennis' apartment and are already making out. they make their way into the kitchen and dennis puts lonny onto the bar counter. dennis strokes his bros face while caught up in deep, sloppy kisses.   
lonny pulls away for a second and smirks.   
"one sec."  
he gets up and shuffles over to the fridge and grabs the whipped cream. dennis rolls his eyes as lonny shakes it a little while beckoning to the bedroom.   
they get in and dennis starts taking lonny's clothes off. he pushes him onto the bed and dennis rips open his button-up shirt and quickly takes his jeans off.  
he climbs on top of lonny and they grind and kiss and scratch. lonny flips over and pins dennis down. he draws a heart on dennis' chest with whipped cream.   
he licks it all up and nibbles all over his body. he starts trailing whipped cream down to his crotch, where his dick was bulging out of his briefs. lonny continues licking all the cream off while taking his boxers off.   
dennis' cock sprung up. lonny put a dab of whipped cream on the tip and swirls his tongue around it. he grabs dennis hips and starts sucking on his dick.   
dennis moans quietly and runs his fingers through lonny's hair while thrusting into his mouth.  
one thing lead to another, and next thing they knew they were laying, panting on the bed naked with lube making the sheets kind of sticky.   
"i kinda wanna take a shower" lonny said.  
they agreed to step in the shower together.  
under cold water, they both rubbed each others bodies and got nice and clean. they kissed sweetly and spent a while in silence, enjoying each others company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my castmates were REALLY eager to read this. i hope its as great to you as it is to them


	3. the trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day off gets boring when theres nothing to do.

they sit on the couch with cold hard beer and watch cool movies.   
dennis strolls into the kitchen to grab some snacks. he glances at the calander on the wall, featuring this months playboy bunny: scarlet. he nodded silently at her and brought himself and lonny some food to pick at.  
"i kind of want to go OUT and drink." lonny said  
"well do you want to go back to the bur-"  
"NO! lets do something spontaneous! lets go on a ROAD TRIP!!!!" lonny cried out.  
"but why go out just to drink when we have all we need he-"  
"BECAUSE its the experience! plus, we have time completely alone." he said, nudging his friend.  
dennis shrugged.  
"okay then. lets get going!" he finally agreed.  
they grab a small suitcase and fill it with clothes thatll last maybe a day or two.   
as lonny is packing up the car, dennis is at the telephone trying to contact drew.  
"hey, drew?"  
"dennis? hey, whats up!"   
"me and lonny are going.... out and might not come back for a day or two."  
"what?! where are you going all of a sudden?"  
"we just wanted some..."  
his voice got quiet  
"alone time... we've been really close lately and..."  
his voice trailed off as he whispered into the phone to drew about his secret bromance with lonny.  
"you guys have had sex how many times? yeah, thats not really a bromance...."  
after a couple minutes lonny comes back in with the car keys jingling in his hands.  
"deeeeennniiiissss!!!!!" he sings out.  
"hey, gotta go. take care of her for me." dennis says before quickly hanging up.  
he gets into the drivers seat and they decide to just drive until they feel far away enough. they listen to the kind of music they usually hear at work, but whenever a love song came on, lonny would SING it for dennis. they laughed it off and it was all just fun and games.   
after about an hour and a half of driving, they hit a low budget bar. they drink and talk all night. its a good thing lonny was packing that fat stack, they spent quite a bit on some booze. it was good quality, though.   
they walk around town to find the nearest motel and get themselves a room. they had just enough money left to spare for the room, but it only has one bed. no big deal to them, nothing they havent faced before. they slam their stuff on the floor and become a huge, giggly mess. they dance stupidly together and incoherently sing songs to each other. dennis finally lays down onto the bed and lonny sits beside him and rubs his bro's forehead.   
"youre so cute, dennis." he hiccups.  
dennis leans his head over and looks him in the eyes  
"yeah?" he says, smiling  
lonny scoots over and lays next to dennis. theyre looking each other in the eyes. the intense contact lasts for about a minute, then lonny sloooowly lifts his finger and taps dennis on the nose and says "boop" quietly. they both laugh and dennis grabs lonny's face and they make out roughly.  
"check the suitcase." lonny says, pulling away from the succulent kiss.  
he had mostly been the one to pack, dennis is pretty lazy.   
he opens the case, takes the clothes out of it and to his surprise, theres some bdsm gear in there. his jaw drops slightly, and looks at lonny. he's laying there, smiling and nodding.


	4. the final countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more than a bromance

dennis doesnt know how to react, but becomes a little bit flustered.  
"is this for...?"  
"oh you KNOW what its for. now come over here, daddy dennis"  
dennis' dick twitches and he starts undressing. lonny catches on and stars stripping sensually. dennis throws himself onto lonny and they viciously start making out and dry humping.   
"tie me up" lonny whispers into dennis' ear as he gives it a little nibble. dennis grabs the furry black handcuffs and locks lonny into them, and then ties him up not very neatly. dennis gets really hard and flips lonny over. he lubes himself up and slaps his dick on lonny's ass. he pulls away for a second, grabs the whip and SMACKS lonny's ass harshly.   
lonny moans loudly and shakes his ass a little bit. dennis can barely control himself, he spits on lonny's ass and thrashes himself into his bro's ass.   
they both let out noises of pleasure and dennis grabs lonny's shoulders and pounds his ass roughly. dennis throws his head back and bites his lip while lonny is taking his fat cock like a champ. dennis wasnt small at all, he had a thick and long cock. it wasnt the first time lonny had taken it, so it was easy to fit back in. dennis shoves lonny's face into the bed with one hand and digs his fingernails into his back while dragging them down his back.   
dennis pulls away and puts his face into lonnys ass and pushes his tongue in, he starts EATING that bitch. he slaps it while enjoying that succulent meal.  
they both start jacking themselves off and when dennis felt like he was about to shoot,  
"fuck, im so close..." he panted  
"cum in me," lonny whimpered, face still planted in the bed  
dennis inserts himself back into his dude, and thrusts fast before releasing a fat load. lonny immediately cums too, and dennis gives a few more strokes before pulling out. they stay in position for a few seconds more, recovering from being breathless. dennis' cock was throbbing. lonny still looked so hot.  
dennis grabs lonnys body and flips him over. he uses his own cum as lube and thrusts himself back into lonny. while rapidly fucking him, he leans down and they make out passionately. dennis grabs lonny's cock and jerks him off greedily. they were both so overwhelmed by all the fucking theyve done that they dont last long, it only goes on for a few more minutes before they release again and lay down. they snuggle up to each other in bed.  
"no homo," dennis whispers  
silence.  
"maybe a little bit homo." he says, very quietly  
they share a quick kiss before drifting off into deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, it was fun writing this during tech week rehearsals. i hope you take it JUST AS SERIOUSLY as i wrote it >:-(

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while in a production of this musical! its terrible reading this to my friends and having them picture us as the coresponding characters <3


End file.
